


Rocket Jump Waltz

by saintsugoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, this is gay and unbeta’d whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: Short team drabbles. Tags will be added as necessary.





	1. heavymedic

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been forEVER since i’ve written tf2 fanfic... sorry if this sounds like crap because i will probably all write these at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy finds a good stress reliever.

“Shit.” 

That had made Heavy look up from his book, a well-worn copy of ‘Gun Mechanics for the Modern Man’. 

“Doctor?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m fine.” Medic grumbled. Obviously, the dropping of his screwdriver and a particularly frustrated groan did not signify such. The doctor was not a hard man to read.

“There is something wrong.” Heavy replied gently but firmly as Medic rose up from under the table, shooting him a glare from behind his glasses.

“Nein, it’s just a technical error with the Medi-Gun. Nothing I can’t fix myself.” 

“Sounds like you need break.” He stood up from his chair, dog-earing his book page and heading slowly over to Medic’s chair. “Let me see.” 

Despite the doctor’s attitude, his hands willingly pulled away once the gunman was standing over him. One of Heavy’s laid on Medic’s shoulder, the other stroking the exterior of the Medi-Gun. 

“Looks terrible, doctor.” Heavy chuckled, teasing the doctor much to his chagrin.

“Ja, ja. I couldn’t tell.” He retorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. There was, however, a small smirk on his lips. Heavy pushed the Medi-Gun away gently, tilting up Medic’s jaw to press the chastest of kisses to his lips. 

“Misha..” He murmured, pulling Heavy’s face down to meet his own. “You’re right, maybe I do need a break.”

Heavy could only laugh lowly, his cheeks flushing slightly as he kissed Medic again. This time, with more fervor than before. He figured there was nothing a good make out session couldn’t fix.


	2. scout/medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medic patches up scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning ahead: description of injury (not graphic) if that’s a trigger :)

“You know,” Medic spoke up after a few seconds. “You really love making my job harder. Now hold still, you’re only making it worse.” 

Medic was right - well, he was a doctor after all- about that. It wan’t his fault that it had hurt like shit! After that flamethrowin’ creep had slashed his leg open with a freakin’ fire axe, he thought he was done for. Scout grit his teeth, trying his hardest not to fidget as the doctor wiped the blood off of his open leg wound carefully. 

“Shit, doc-!” He whimpered again, clutching at whatever he could. His eyes shut quickly, breathing out his nose sharply. 

“I know, I know. It’ll be over soon enough.” Medic sighed, showing his patient a bit of sympathy as he grabbed gauze and disinfectant from the open medkit. Doing his best to not further have his uneasy patient become even more anxious, he took to swiftly disinfecting the wound and dressing it, still giving the runner some breathing room to use his leg. Once it was over, Scout let out a relieved sigh and let his teammate help him to his feet. 

“Thanks, doc. Dunno what I’d do without ya, man.” Scout flashed him a grin, albeit not as energetic as normal.

“Die, probably.” Medic shrugged, giving his best answer. “That’s why you ask for help, dummkopfe.” He threw Scout a small bottle of healing fluid and picked up his gear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Scout agreed sheepishly. “I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“Good.” Medic lay a brief but reassuring hand on Scout’s shoulder before they each went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will probably be named for the ships they’re about unless i can come up with better names ;P


End file.
